


Early Morning Shenanigans

by elder_macaroni



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elder_macaroni/pseuds/elder_macaroni
Summary: Whizzer refuses to get out of bed. Marvin takes drastic measures.





	

Whizzer had never been a morning person. In fact, he could sleep until three if he really tried. So when he met Marvin, someone who could get up at 5:30 and function without coffee, he was completely baffled. Usually, he would just ignore Marvin and go back to sleep - unless he had to wake up early, like today. Then, he had a personal alarm clock.  
“Whizzer, babe, it’s time to get up,” Marvin mumbled, pressing a kiss to his lover’s temple. “We promised to go out for breakfast with Charlotte and Cordelia today.” He walked over to the window and opened the blinds, trying to get his boyfriend out of bed.  
“Fuck,” Whizzer hissed, recoiling at the light shining in his eyes. “Why did we promise breakfast? Couldn’t we have done lunch?” Groaning, Whizzer rolled onto his other side. He was determined to go back to sleep.  
“You agreed to breakfast, dummy. Next time, suggest a different meal.” Marvin chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. However, it only made Whizzer yank the covers up over his head like a child. Suddenly, an idea hit Marvin - one of the only things Whizzer rarely denied.  
“If you get up now, we can take a shower together,” he purred suggestively, sitting on the bed and running his hand through the hair that was sticking out from underneath their blanket.  
“Shut the fuck up, Marvin.” came the reply from beneath the cover. Well, shit.  
“Fine. Drastic times call for drastic measures.” Marv sighed, getting up and opening the closet door. “If you don’t get up, I’m picking out my outfit without any input from you.”  
At that, Whizzer practically leaped out of bed. “PLEASE DON’T DO THAT I’M UP I’M UP.”  
“You asshole,” laughed Marvin, pulling his lover in for a kiss. When they parted, Whizzer’s eyes gleamed with longing.  
“Now… how about that shower?” he whispered, grabbing Marvin’s hand and leading him to the bathroom.


End file.
